Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a laser processing apparatus that can adjust the spacing between neighboring ones of a plurality of sub-laser beams.
Description of the Related Art
As a method of manufacturing a shadow mask for depositing an organic material of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a wet etching method is often used. However, in a method of manufacturing a shadow mask using the wet etching method, it is difficult to manufacture a shadow mask of an exquisite pattern due to the non-uniformity of wet etching, and as a side surface shape of the pattern is formed in a specific form, the shadow mask cannot have a wide deposition angle. Further, when manufacturing a large-sized shadow mask, due to a limitation of rolling technology, a thickness of a steel plate increases, a wet etching time is extended, and thus the pattern has a non-uniform form.
In order to overcome such a problem of wet etching, a method of manufacturing a shadow mask using a laser processing apparatus was suggested. However, in a method of manufacturing a shadow mask using a laser processing apparatus, when processing using a single laser beam, much time is required for manufacturing of the shadow mask. When a laser beam is divided and processed into a plurality of laser beams using a diffractive optical element (DOE), a production time of the shadow mask may be shortened, but because a gap between laser beams is fixed, it difficult to manufacture a shadow mask of various resolutions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art under 35 U.S.C. §102.